Melting Chocolate
by blackSMILES
Summary: Tenten could not believe that a stoic person like Neji would like sweets. [oneshot] NejiTen


**Melting Chocolate**

**Another Neji/Tenten one-shot by blackSMILES**

* * *

"Neji! A candy store here! I want to go and look!" Tenten squealed adorably as she latched her hand onto Neji's arm, dragging him along as she practically skipped to the shop.

The candy shop was stocked with a myriad of lollipops, chocolates, gummies, fruit pastilles and… many more. Tenten gazed at the delectable sight in front of her, her cocoa eyes sparkling at an excited child.

"Girls," Neji muttered under his breath exasperatedly as he surveyed the shop. It was filled with couples like them and enthusiastic children tugging at their parents' sleeves for sweets. His eyes portrayed displeasure as the noise level in the shop began to annoy him greatly.

Unfortunately, Tenten heard his comment and she looked at the bored Hyuuga with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry if I forgot a guy like you don't like sweets," Tenten huffed as she rolled her eyes.

"I do like them," Neji retorted simply as Tenten browsed through the wooden shelves, deciding what to purchase.

Tenten widened her eyes as she heard Neji's words. "You like sweets? I thought stoic and cool guys like you don't like sweets…" Tenten said, incredulous.

Neji pinkened slightly when he realized she called him 'cool'. His eyes wandered to the candy-filled shop, colourful from all the prettily wrapped sweets.

"Hn," was Neji's response.

Tenten did not notice the sudden change of colour on Neji's face. She reached out and picked a bar of chocolate wrapped in gold foil. Walking to the cashier, she took out her purse and paid for the chocolate. Neji was content enough to leave the noisy shop.

They walked along the familiar streets of Konoha as Tenten wrapped her chocolate eagerly. "I still don't believe you like sweets," Tenten said offhandedly to Neji as she took a gigantic bite out of the chocolate bar.

Neji looked at the girl who had been his girlfriend for a week with an amused expression, a little tenderness in his lavender eyes. "You shouldn't stereotype," he said, like a parent gently chiding a teenager.

When Tenten turned to face him with her lips shaped into a cute pout and her eyes crinkled with mock anger, Neji tried his best not to smile at the smidgen of chocolate that found its way on the right corner of her mouth.

"Prove it to me then," Tenten said stubbornly as she shoved her chocolate bar in front of Neji, wanting him to eat it. That was one of the things he loved about Tenten- her stubbornness and her desire to prove her point.

Neji raised a perfect eyebrow at Tenten. "Prove what?" He asked, smirking. Tenten eyed the smirk on his face with suspicion. If Neji smirked, it meant that he was thinking of doing something… probably bad. He smirked whenever he thought of a plan to defeat her in a training session. The smirk Tenten wanted to wipe off so much whenever she lost a spar, and he won…

However, Tenten just wanted him to eat chocolate. It was different from training. There was no way Neji could be hiding anything under his sleeve from something as harmless as eating chocolate. She did not even bring more than five shurikens and kunais out for their date.

"Prove that you like sweets," Tenten said warily as she waved the chocolate in front of her boyfriend a little too impatiently.

Neji only stared at the smidgen of chocolate on Tenten's lips. Keeping his smirk on, he bent down to her height and flicked his tongue to wipe the chocolate staying on her lips for the past few minutes.

Tenten blushed till her ears went red. It all happened so fast and all Tenten could do this to hold her breath.

"Proven," Neji said, trying to be indifferent to the bold act he had just done seconds ago, but his gaze was everywhere except on Tenten's face.

Tenten's brain quickly found a quick retort to bring them out of the awkwardness.

"Th-hat wasn't counted. That amount of chocolate was too little to even taste anything. Eat more," Tenten said, her voice coming out a little shaky.

Neji smiled inwardly as he said what Tenten said. He thought of a perfect way to shut her up about the sweets AND at the same time…

Quickly, he wrapped his arms around Tenten and pressed his lips onto hers. He could smell the chocolate on her lips, warm and delicious.

Tenten's first instinct was to press her hands against his chest to push him away but she took them away after she realized it was just Neji, kissing her. She closed her eyes, a faint blush tainting her cheeks.

Neji pulled away and said triumphantly, "There, is this enough?"

Tenten did not deign to reply. She was… in fact too embarrassed to talk. Taking a bite out of her chocolate bar, she realized…

It was their first kiss together.

* * *

A/N:

AH! I hope this isn't too sweet for you guys. -.-

Ahem. I am about to get hyper.

LOL THIS THING IS CORNY. But hey, we need corny stuff every now and then… LOVE IS IN THE AIR. NEJI AND TENTEN IN THE AIR. LOL I think I ate too much chocolate. .

CONRY SHEETZ RULE!

LOL. -.-

REVIEW!!!


End file.
